deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
MechaGodzilla (Showa)
Mechagodzilla (Showa) is a Kaiju from the Godzilla media franchise. is an alien mecha from the Showa period. It first appeared in the 1974 movie, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs. Dragonzord (Completed) * Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs Mecha Sonic (Abandoned) * Megazord vs Mechagodzilla * Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs Metal Sonic (Abandoned) * Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs RoboCop 2 (Abandoned) * Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs Gypsy Danger * Mechagodzilla vs Mechani-Kong Battles Royale * MechaGodzilla Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info Background * Built by Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens * Height: 164 feet (50 meters); 305 feet (93 meters) * Weight: 40,000 tons; 73,000 tons * Alternate Identities: The Bionic Monster, The Cosmic Monster, Mechagodzilla 1 Weapons (Fake Godzilla) * Flamethrower in mouth * Able to shed it's disguise Weapons * Eye lasers ** Can rotate his head to attack enemies 180 degrees behind him; while still fighting opponents directly in front of Mechagodzilla. * Can fire missiles from fingers, toes, knees, feet, and throat * Can create a force field by rotating its head at a tremendous speed ** This field can stop even the atomic breath and Godzilla's punches ** In the video games, this field can reflect long ranged beams back at the user * Flight * Can fire an electric current from chest * Able to fire a concentrated beam when head is removed (MK II variation only) Strengths and Feats * Defeated Anguirus; breaking his jaw ** Strong enough to lift the 30,000-ton Anguirus by his tail * Initially defeated and nearly killed Godzilla * Overpowers King Caesar * Able to hold his own against Godzilla and King Caesar at the same time * Dodged his own eye beam reflected back at him by King Caesar * Chest ray can cut a mountain in half * Was able to tag a squadron of F-4EJ Phantom IIs despite being tackled by Godzilla * Tanked a hit from Godzilla's Atomic Breath * It's All Out Assault is powerful enough to set Godzilla on fire Weaknesses * Relatively slow when on-foot. * While a capable melee fighter, it prefers to attack from a distance * With the second model, it can be overpowered in hand to hand combat * Its disguise can be easily destroyed * A beam clash with Godzilla damaged its Cybaneck, rendering it inoperable and needed to be repaired * Was destroyed when Godzilla tore it's head off, except for the second model * With the second model it is controlled by the cyborg; Katsura, meaning if she is destroyed then Mechagodzilla will be vulnerable = Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Mecha Category:Missile User Category:Movie Combatants Category:Robots Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Villains